


Kitten and his bodyguard

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bright AU, Cat Cafés, M/M, Orc Hunk, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Police Officer Hunk, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), elf lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: When Hunk and Shiro notice Lance is overworked, Hunk suggests they got to a cat cafe. And by 'they', he means Shiro and Lance. And he knows Shiro is crushing on Lance. Oh, the curses from Shiro will be so worth it.





	Kitten and his bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sam, so I’m your Valentine. You gave me a lot of freedom but ironically I’ve been craving shance so that’s the ship for this story. Now I didn’t love the Netflix movie Bright, but I like elf Lance so I hope you enjoy.

Hunk and Shiro pulled up to an extremely high class house up in the hills near the Elf side of LA. Even though Hunk and Shiro had been assigned to be bodyguards for one of the kids of the highest class elves for a few months, Shiro still couldn’t believe the grandeur of the place.

“Yes?” an accented voice answered from the box at the gate.

“Hi Coran, it’s us.” Hunk answered

“Ah, Tsuyoshi and Takashi.” Hunk cringed at his full name. The family butler of the McClain family insisted on using first full names. Shiro just felt like he was talking to his parents. “Come right in. Master Alfor has a meeting he has to rush to so the meeting will have to be quick. Come right in.” the large gates swung open and Hunk drove the car up the long driveway. They pulled up behind a large black truck with official plates.

The front door swung open and the familiar orange haired elf gestured the Orc and human officers in.

“And how are you both?” the butler asked, leading them to the nearest dining room. “Need breakfast?”

Shiro stopped his Orc partner from answering. They’d never leave if he has his way. “We’re good. The sooner we get the meeting done, the sooner we can go check up on Lance.

Shiro never thought an Elf seeing him defending Hunk from their asshole co-workers would land him and Hunk with the job of being a body guard for Alfor’s youngest son. Lance was a sheltered child, never really leaving the glitz of the Elf side of LA. While his older sister attended an Elf only college, Lance decided to be different and apply for a mixed college. Lance was the only Elf student and with everyone knowing that his father was the head of the Magic Task Force, it was obvious he’d need protection. And apparently seeing Shiro defending his partner, the only Orc officer, was the thing that thought the two of them would be perfect. They got along with Lance, answering his constant questions, making him feel like he wasn’t being a bother with all of them. He was still like a new born animal at times but Shiro thought it made him pretty cute.

Alfor was wiping his mouth at the head of the table as they walked in.

“Ah, Shiro, Hunk. Good to see you. Here to give your usual report?”

“Yes sir. Same as last week though.” Hunk answered

“Studying? He didn’t leave campus at all?” Alfor asked as he stood up and let Coran help him put his blazer on.

“The essays have been growing in number and he really wants to pass his classes.” Shiro explained.

“Suppose I can’t get mad at that. If he looks like he’s not taking care of himself, call me so I can give him a talking to. Or at least set his sister on him.”

Both officers cringed. No one wanted to set Allura out on anyone.

“We’ll be checking up on him then. We’ll make sure he takes a break.” Shiro promised

“Very well. I wish to stay longer but I do have a meeting to get to. I’ll see you soon for the next report?”

“Yes sir.” They answered before they left, on their way to see their charge.

They were a bit worried. Every time to they went to go be with Lance, it was class, room to study, short dinner then back to his room to study until his bodyguards left. Hunk would check Lance’s Instagram and Snapchat but it was mostly pictures of him studying or whatever cat he could spot from his window. Shiro didn’t think Lance really left his room in ages.

“Do you think we can pull him away from studying? I thought he was trying to learn more about everything when he had the chance.” Hunk said, heading out of the Elf side of LA and towards Lance’s college

“Well he went to an Elf only school so maybe he’s used to always getting good grades.” Shiro suggested. “We’ll keep an eye on him and see if we can’t find something to help him relax so we don’t have to sick his sister on him.”

Lance was waiting in his dorm’s lounge when they pulled up. Once he saw the car, he walked out, all decked out in his usual elf fashion and climbed into the car, his eyes focused on the book his bodyguards knew Lance was studying in his English class.

“ _Mae g'ovannen._ ” Hunk greeted in Elvish, which Lance mumbled back. “Ok, definitely getting him away from the books.”

They drove over to the building Lance had his class and followed Lance up the stairs, where he finally put his book away. Shiro knew Elves could live longer and just survive longer than humans but honestly, Lance look tired. He was sure he saw bags under those blue eyes and his white streak brown hair was messy, but not in a tasteful way. Thankfully his Elf like grace allowed him to pull it off easily. They stood near the door, ignoring the usual looks they got, or that Hunk got. Shiro’s glares got them to look away while the officers focused on Lance talking to one of his friends, Shay. Shiro noticed that a Flemish Giant rabbit relaxing on Shay’s lap with a harness on and Lance’s eyes were drifting to it.

“You can ask.” Shay said

“May I pet him?”

“Her and yes. She’s my therapy animal.”

“I didn’t know you had one.” Lance said, gently stroking between the rabbit’s ears. Shiro could see the gentle smile Lance had on his face.

“Classes and everything else has been causing my anxiety to be a bit horrible so Rax brought her over. Her name’s Crystal.”

“I didn’t realise that animals could help.”

“They can be a huge help. They’re also very good at getting you to focus on something other than your stressful things. It might help you.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

Somehow, Shiro didn’t feel surprised Lance didn’t realise how overworked he was and how desperate Lance needed a break.

“Wanna come over so we can take a break?”

“I have to finish my essay.” Lance told Shay

“Psst,” Shiro turned to Hunk who turned his phone screen to him. It was his Instagram but it was an account with so many cat pictures with different people or by themselves.

“What am I looking at?”

“The Instagram account of Crumbs and Whiskers. It’s a cat café. Lance likes animals and he likes looking at the cats on campus right? Cafes like this have been known to be a really good place to relax. You should take him.”

“Wait, me? Why me?”

“Don’t act like I haven’t seen you looking at him.” Hunk said, his filed down fangs peeking out mischievously

Ok, so _maybe_ he had a slight crush on Lance. He was slightly older than Lance in normal years and the nativity was cute when Lance would be so curious about everything. Elvish fashion was always amazing, but Lance was something else. Ok maybe it wasn’t a slight crush.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Besides I’m his bodyguard.”

“It’s the perfect love story. Besides, I don’t think they’d take very well to an orc stomping around with a lot of tails to be stepped on. Come Shiro, just do it. Think of it this way, it’s the perfect way to get Lance to relax. If that’s all you focus on, then fine. But I do think you should give yourself a chance.”

Damn it, his people skill might not be amazing because of how he was treated most of the time but Hunk was really good at getting people to see things his way.

* * *

 

“Welcome to Crumbs and Whiskers. Do you have a reservation?” the woman behind the counter asked

 

“Yes, we called ahead, it’s for Lance McClain.” Lance said, trying his hardest not to go looking all around at the cats that sat in the cat café. It was before Lance could dive into more studying that Shiro asked him and Lance whole heartedly agreed, then proceeded to ask how the cafes worked. With the added permission from his father, Shiro didn’t see any way out of this, though picking Lance up who wore the most leg flattering shorts and wedged boots, he really didn’t want to.

“Yes, so we have your order as 2 strawberry, 2 raspberry and 2 s’more macarons, a bottle of water and a green tea correct?”

“Yes ma’am. Oh! Hi sweetie.” Lance became completely distracted when an orange tabby jumped up on the desk, sniffing at Lance, eyes focused on the dangling earing on the point of Lance’s ear. Shiro went ahead and handed his card over to pay for the food, hoping Lance wouldn’t notice until after it went through. Technically Lance was planning on paying for the food after begging to do it but Shiro wanted to spoil him – he meant have Lance be relaxed.

“Your name’s Jack? Oh you are so cute! I want to adopt you so bad.”

“How about you meet the other cats first? Thank you.” Shiro said accepting the card.

“I thought I was paying for the food.” Lance said, realising Shiro had been doing things while he had been distracted by the cat

“Oh, you can pay for lunch after.” Shiro said, though he could tell Lance saw right through him.

“Alright, you two are set. You can either head upstairs or stay down here. We’re about to head out and pick up your orders so make sure and look at our rules and have fun.”

“Where do you want to go?” Lance asked, looking at the chalk written rules. He got distracted when more cats came to check him out, winding through his legs.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

It took a while to reach there, with Lance stopping to pet every cat he passed, cooing at them. They finally reached upstairs and they went to the other side of the room, sitting at bench. Lance seemed to have his hands glued to his face as he cooed at every cat that passed by.

“Are you ok?” Shiro asked, already knowing the answer

“I’m dying. This is the best day of my life.” Lance said, his face beaming with joy.

God he was so cute.

Shiro laughed as Lance let out a small happy yelp as a black cat jumped up on the table behind them. The cat crawled down into Shiro’s lap and curled up, locking Shiro in his seat. Near where they were sitting was a fluffy white rug and two kittens were curled up asleep. Lance decided to lie down on the carpet next to the cats, petting the closest one. The little kitten opened their eyes and immediately licked Lance’s fingers, causing the blue eyed elf to quietly squeal. The kitten got up and moved closer to Lance, who wanted nothing more than to lay his face in their fur, but couldn’t because of rules.

“Breathe Lance.” Shiro called from where he was still stuck in his seat as the cat fell asleep on his lap.

“This is the best thing ever. Thank you for bringing me here.” Lance sat up and put his hand and Shiro’s knee, looking up at him with this grateful look and god Shiro wanted nothing more than to kiss him but he wasn’t going to do that. Even though he really, really wanted to. “Aww, Shiro look. Your cat put his paw on my hand.” He was making it really, really hard not to though.

When their orders came, Shiro was released when the cat on his lap spotted treats in another customer’s hand and went running off towards them, so Shiro joined Lance on the fluffy rug where the sleepy kitty decided Lance was the perfect pillow. She was sprawled out on her back, her little paws twitching as she dreamed.

“Are you close to death right now?” Shiro asked handing Lance his bottle of water before sitting down.

“The Dark Lord would die at the sight of this. Look at her! Her name is Aquamarine because of her eyes. They’re so bright, it’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I still can’t believe you’ve never had a macaroon.”

Shiro was pretty surprised when he heard this. After he explained the menu to Lance, the elf tilted his head like a cat and asked what a macaroon was. Shiro always considered the treats to be a bit luxurious but apparently the only dessert Lance ever had, other than cake and ice cream, was cheesecake. Elves weren’t always hungry and they ate sweets even less. Lance never really ate many sweets and cheesecake was a classic fancy dessert he had the most.

“I feel like a new born kitten sometimes.” Lance confessed when Shiro found out. “I’ve been sheltered all my life and never left the Elf side of LA until recently so everything on the other side confuses me and is new. I’m glad I have you and Hunk though helping me through this. I don’t feel like an idiot when I talk to you guys.”

“You’re not, and I really hope you don’t always feel lost.” Shiro comforted, promising himself he’d make Lance see just how amazing he was.

“No. I’ve got really amazing people helping this confused kitten.” Lance said, that smile making Shiro fall more and more

“I’m really excited to try it.” Lance answered, looking at the two bags of macaroons and bringing Shiro back to the present. “Which one should I try first?”

“Um, let’s go classic and try strawberry.” Shiro struggled a bit to get the bright pink treat out because, of course, it was at the bottom in both bags. Eventually he was able to grab it and held it up for Lance to take. Of course he doesn’t do that. Instead he took a bite out of it while it was still in Shiro’s hand. Of course, give him even more trouble not to fall for Lance.

Lance licked his lips as he tasted the food, not seeming to notice Shiro trying to calm himself down. “It’s good. It tastes like strawberries. Try it.” Lance gently pushed the macron towards Shiro. Shiro could hear the kid in him going ‘indirect kiss, indirect kiss’. Shiro was a grown adult, who did have a crush on a really cute Elf, but he could control himself. He took a bite while Lance gently rubbed his finger against Aqua’s paw, which twitched along with her tail.

“Do you want the last bite?” Shiro asked, which Lance answered with taking the last bit out of Shiro’s hand. Ok, maybe this would be harder than he thought.

Shiro was thankful when one of the workers came by and he could stop feeding Lance until she said, “you guys are such a cute couple.”

“Thank you.” Lance replied before Shiro could correct her. It was like he was trying to break Shiro down.

“Have you guys gotten a picture yet?” she asked, holding up a Polaroid camera.

“We haven’t I haven’t moved since this one claimed me as her pillow.”

“Oh yes, Aqua. She’s a sleepy girl and a total lovebug. She’s completely playful when she’s not sleeping so if you put in an application to adopt her, just a heads up.”

“I might.” Lance considered, gently scratching behind Aqua’s ear. Shiro could tell Lance had fallen completely in love

“How about I stand on your side and take it from above so we can see her?” the worker suggested

Lance nodded and leaned close to Shiro so they could all fit in the photo. Shiro was pretty sure it was one of the few moments he didn’t care that it felt like they were on a date. Lance was happy and that was all the mattered.

* * *

 When they eventually had to leave, while also buying a pullover and coffee mug from the shop, Lance put in an application to adopt the adorable sleepy kitty, Aquamarine. Lance did get his way in paying for lunch for the both of them at the small Italian restaurant they went to, no matter how much Shiro tried changing his mind.

Shiro drove Lance back to his dorm and walked him to the front door.

“Thank you for taking me to the café. I can see that I definitely needed it with how focused I’ve been with all my studying.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did.” Lance then quickly pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “We should do this again next time.”

His mind was obviously not cooperating with what just happened because the next words out of Shiro’s mouth was, “whatever you want kitten.”

Lance just gave him that same smile he gave Shiro when this whole crush started.

Later he did get a call from Hunk concerning something though.

“So I’m checking Lance’s Instagram account and there’s a Polaroid picture with you two, which is really cute by the way. The thing I really love is the caption. ‘Café date with bodyguard and his kitten and I’m not talking about Aqua.’ So, kitten huh?”

“Screw you.” Shiro sputtered out before hanging up, ignoring the giggly pleas from Hunk.

If the next date, because if Lance said it was then who was he to deny it,was anything like the first, than Shiro would not survive long. A part of him, was kinda ok with that.


End file.
